The End of Shinichi Kudo
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Ever since Haibara couldn't found a cure...The shrunken detective shut down his mind...Until three years later...
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!

 **Warning for mature strong language! You have been warned!**

Conan Edogawa POV

"Ran..I-I..I don't think that I will make it..Ran, I am in life threatening case right now..I don't think that I will come back alive..It time for you to move on without me, get married or anything as long that you like.." I said with Shinichi's voice.

"S-Shinichi..Why..Why are you telling me all the sudden..This cannot be true." Ran cried.

"I..I really loves you Ran more then anything in the world even I confessed you in London..You are forever mine in my heart, but it time for you to move on without me." I said sadly with Shinichi's voice.

"Shinichi..Don't go.." Ran sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ran..Farewell my Watson." I Smiled sadly with Shinichi's voice.

"W-wait Shinichi—!"

Beep.

I look at my phone and starting to cry.

I'm sorry Ran..Haibara couldn't find the cure..

I'm no longer Kudo Shinichi..Now, I'm Edogawa Conan forever..

Goodbye Kudo Shinichi..

This is will be my new life of Edogawa Conan.

I dropped my Shinichi's phone to the floor and broke it.

The Great Detective of the East is dead.

* * *

Years later..

The world have changed since detective of the east is dead. The shocking news...I never saw the Black Organization ever since. I never got to captured the those bastard's Boss..Jodie-sensei went to America for good, She never got her revenge on Vermouth..My father, Yusaku Kudo and my mother, Yukiko Kudo sadly moved on without their son. Lastly, Haibara have gone missing for few weeks and then almost committed a suicide, but luckily enough that I was able to saved her...She finally come back to school in the following week.

"Oi oi oi, brat you are going missing school again!" Uncle yelled while he is reading his newspaper.

"I am coming!" I yelled back while I am brushing my hair.

Sheesh old man you GOT to have patience.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and run to the door.

"Bye uncle, I will be back at six!" I said and ran outside.

My name is Edogawa Conan, I'm a sixth grader. Well, I was supposed to be in senior year in high school. instead I was shrunken to seven years old, Edogawa Conan! You probably think it sound impossible! But, I am really telling the truth. This all begins several years ago..When I takes my childhood friend Ran Mouri to a theme park, Tropical Land, to celebrate her victory in a recent karate championship. During the our visit, I ends up solving a murder case. I was separated from Ran to follow a man in black, Vodka, who was blackmailing a company president. I didn't notice when another man in black, Gin, sneak up behind me and knocks me out with a baseball bat. Gin decides to test an experimental untraceable poison, APTX 4869 Known as Sliver Bullet, on me to ensure that my death couldn't be traced back to them. However, instead of killing me, a rare side-effect occurs, My body shrinks into seven-year-old! I convinces Agasa of my identity. Professor Agasa, Warned me that I must keep my identity a secret because the Black Organization will kill me and others associated with me. Several years ago, Haibara couldn't find the cure..I told Ran that I won't come back alive and then, I asked Kaitou Kid to faked my own death and that how detective of the east died..

Speaking of Kid, I haven't see him since then..I wonder what happen to him..

"Oi, Conan!" Genta said.

"Oh hey Genta." I replied.

"Guess what day is!" Genta response with a happy face.

"Huh? What day is?" I asked.

"Yup!" Genta grinned.

"Silly, It May fourth. What about it?" I asked.

Genta suddenly fall to the floor and then stood up.

"You are really an Baka. You have forgotten about your birthday?!" Genta yelled.

"Birthday?! Shit! Today is my birthday!" I yelped and almost fall off the chair.

"Yeah don't tell me that you stay up late again." Ayumi giggled entered the class room.

I laughed nervously.

"And today is that detective birthday.." Ai Voice trail off and glared at me coldly.

I gulped.

"You mean that great detective of the east? I heard that he have passed away on that day..mystery death.." Mitsuhiko said with a curious face.

"Do you think it a case for Detective Boys?" Genta asked with a grinned on his face.

"No!" I blurted without thinking.

Detective Boys stared at me.

"Aww..Why not?" Ayumi pouted with a few minutes later.

I gulped.

"B-because—."

Suddenly Mitsuhiko interrupted me.

"Do you know what happened on that day?" Mitsuhiko asked with a suspicious face.

"W-what? No.." I chuckled nervously.

"You are lying. Conan, you are really bad at lying you know." Mitsuhiko glared st me.

I sighed.

"R-really? I was with you on that day." I lied.

"You already know what is going to happen to him right?" Mitsuhiko said loudly.

I gulped.

Oh for fuck's sake Mitsuhiko is getting better at this..

Suddenly I realized that whole entire class including the teacher stared at me.

Seems I have no choice.

My glasses turn white.

"Yes, I knew what is going to happen to him. I tried warned him but, he didn't listen..Because these Mans in the Black wanted to killed him because he found out their darkest secret. So, Man in the Black tried to poisoned him, but they failed. Later on they found out that he have survived from the powerful poison. They killed him.." I lied.

"H-how do you know all of this..?" Teacher stammered.

"Because I witnessed them..I brought him to my house and treated him for couple days..He told me what happened. I feared that these man in the Black will returned. But, He refused to listen to me. I told him that I will call the police, but he begged me that I cannot tell anyone about this..later on I moved to Tokyo..He ordered me that I need to guard Ran-nēchan. I got a feeling that..That was Shinichi-niichan last wish..I will Guard Ran-nēchan even it will cost my life.." I said.

"That explains why that you are smart ass.." Genta muttered bitterly.

"And one more thing, don't tell police about this. That mean I have betrayed Shinichi-niichan's promised.." I said.

The class went quiet.

Haibara glared at me coldly than ever.

I gulped.

I hoped that I didn't said anything stupid..

"You won't right..?" I responded nervously.

"W-we don't.." Ayumi put a huge 'fake' smiled.

I got a feeling they are going to tell the police..

I sighed.

This is my fault.

I facepalmed.

This is bad start..

"Sensei can I be a excused?" I asked.

"Sure But You Are Going have a lot of homework." Teacher Insisted.

"Yes Sensei." I said and grabbed my bag and left the room.

Damn..I need to call Hattori about this..

I gets my phone and call Hattori.

"Come on..pick it up Hattori.." I Muttered.

"Oi Kudou! It been for ages!" Hattori said.

"Hattori! How many time that I told you not to call me that!" I grumbled.

"Oops sorry Kudou..." Hattori laughed.

I knew that he is not sorry.

"Why are you calling for?" Hattori asked.

"I have been found out." I Whispered.

"What?! You mean the Organization!?" Hattori Screamed.

"Hattori don't freak out or someone can hear you." I scolded.

"Sorry..But it really them?" Hattori asked impatiently.

"No..The school is getting more suspicious with me.." I said.

"What?" Hattori said.

"You-know-what." I grumbled.

"Oh—oh you mean that yer becomin' similar to Kudou." Hattori voice trailed off.

"Yeah. Sooner or later I really need to move out before becoming a high school student...Again." I grumbled.

Suddenly I turned around in horror.

For some reason I feel like that I have been watched.

"Ku—Conan?" Hattori asked.

"Sorry..I just got a feeling that I'm being watched." I sighed.

Hattori went quiet for a moment.

"Maybe 'omeone is suspicious of your identity Kudou." Hattori said.

"Well..That possible." My voice trailed off.

"Kudou..?" Hattori asked.

"Oh! It nothing Hattori. I got to go, call you later." I said.

"OIIII KUDOU—"

Beep.

I sighed and facepalmed.

I'm really an baka.

* * *

Inspector Megure POV

Ring ring!

"Hello this is, Inspector Megure." I said.

"This is Sharon. Inspector I would like to know what happened to him.."

"Who?"

"Kudo...Kudo Shinichi."

"Kudo-kun? Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Sharon growled.

"Okay..." I said with a confused face.

This is unusual for Sharon to ask me about Shinichi Kudo. She BARELY know him.

I search up the file of Kudo Shinichi.

I look at the status.

I grit my teeth.

Every time that I look up the word 'deceased' I felt guilty that I didn't saved him.

"Well?" Sharon asked impatiently.

I take a deep breath.

"His name is Kudo Shinichi. He is seventeen years old. His blood type is B negative. He was born in May fourth and he is now deceased. He is widely known as detective of the east and savior of the police force. He is son of Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo. He was last seen on Tropical Land." I said.

"I see..He was last seen in Tropical Land." Sharon muttered.

"Uh...Yes." I replied.

"Congratulations inspector, you have a case on Kudo Shinchi!" Sharon chuckled.

"W-what?" I stammered.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

I sighed with a exhaustion.

So far my life sucks.

And here is my reasons why, I almost got my identity revealed and school got even more suspicious with me now.

I facepalmed.

I'm going to deal a lot of consequences from that evil-eyed yawny girl.

What a pain in the ass.

Suddenly I noticed there are a lot of police cars near by Detective Mouri Agency.

What going on? Is there a case?

I got a bad feeling.

I walked upstairs and opened the door.

I saw Inspector Megure and polices.

"Oh hey inspector! It been for ages!" I said.

"Conan-Kun! Perfect timing!" Megure grinned.

Wow...I never seen Inspector so...happy...Not ever since I faked my own death.

Suddenly I got even more nervous..

"Oi Brat, weren't you supposed to be at school?" Uncle asked.

"Oh! Erm...I short of ditched class. I promised I will get a lot of homework." I chuckled awkwardly.

Uncle hit my head.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"That's for you for ditching class." Uncle said.

I rolled my eyes.

That true..

"Why are you here inspector?" I asked.

"I will tell you as soon Ran arrived.." Inspector Insisted.

"Huh, Why?" Uncle asked with a concerned tone.

"You'll See." Inspector said.

Moments later Ran have arrived.

"Otōsan? What is going on here?" Ran asked.

"Finally You are here Ran-Kun." Inspector said.

"Inspector?" Ran asked.

"You must be wondering why that I gather all of you. I have announcement for you." Inspector said.

"What announcement?" Ran asked.

"Shinichi Kudo, is a alive." Inspector declared.

Room went silence.

"S-Shinichi...Is..alive?" Ran stammered.

Oh well shit.

"I have proof." Inspector said.

My sweat broke out.

"We Used Kudo-kun's DNA from birth. The status shows us that his blood pressure is breathing. That shows us that he is alive. Unfortunately, his location is unknown..Ran-kun since you are the only one, who last saw Kudo-kun." Inspector said.

Oh fuck.

Suddenly Ayumi and other detective boys went in without knocking.

"Inspector Megure! We have evidence for Shinichi-niichan!" Mitsuhiko shouted.

"Evidence?" Inspector asked.

My face becomes even more paler, it look like I'm having a heart attack in any second.

"Yeah we do, Inspector!" Genta said.

I'm sure that Detective Boys didn't Notice me that I am here.

Oh boy..

"This disappearance act is connected to Edogawa Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko declared.

I facepalmed.

"Really?" Inspector asked.

"Hai." Detective Boys nodded.

"Well..Spill your beans." Inspector suggested.

"Hai." Ayumi nodded.

"On that night from few years ago in Tropical Land, Conan-Kun witnessed the Man in the Black oisoned Shinichi-niichan—"

"Poisoned?"

"Don't interrupted me, inspector if you don't want to know a secret of Edogawa Conan?" Mitsuhiko smirked and give a inspector a Smug look.

Inspector sighed.

"Go on." Inspector insisted.

"Good move inspector.."

"Anyway, when Conan-Kun witnessed he saw the Man in the Black poisoned him. They thought the poison will kill him. Unfortunately, Shinichi-niichan was lucky enough to survived the dangerous poison...Conan-Kun brought Shinichi-niichan in his home and treated him until he healed and regained his muscles and his knees. That poison is deadly and it was untested on humans yet..When Conan-kun wanted to tell the police, but Shinichi-niichan refused to. Instead, he traded his own life to hunt down those who tried to killed him..A year later, Shinichi-niichan somehow passed away on May fourth nineteen ninety seven, and Kid Kaitou have gone missing ever since.." Mitsuhiko said.

I stared at Mitsuhiko.

Damn..He is getting better at this..

"I see..This explains why that Kudo-Kun wanted to keep the case a secret..Because Man the in Black wanted killed him..I don't see why Kudo-Kun refused to tell the police about this..This secret..To much to handle, and Conan-Kun.." Inspector Megure glared at me.

I yelped.

Detective Boy aslo yelped.

"Conan-kun..!? You are here too?!" Ayumi screamed.

"I see..You guys have betrayed me..." I pretend to sound like I am mad.

I really have to thanks to mom about that two hours of acting. God..That was exhausting!

"Conan-Kun..Why..Why you lying about me that you have never seen Shinichi before? I'm your neechan..But, your parents will freak out about Shinichi.." Ran said.

"That right..We Have never met your parents before.." Inspector Megure stared at me with a suspiciously look.

I began to sweat.

"W-what? I mean, This case isn't about my parents?" I laughed nervously.

"Conan-Kun tell me..I haven't seen your mom or dad for years!" Ran Yelled.

I sighed.

"I guess..I need to stop acting..." I muttered.

"What?" Ran said with confused face.

"You Know that my parents give up on me seven—Erm..Twelve years ago. The woman that you met several years earlier, she wanted to Kidnapped me. When, I reveal my true identity to them. They realized their mistakes. They decided to let me go home, but ever since that day, they are my 'fake' parents. Ever all, my name Edogawa Conan haven't been existed." I said coldly.

"Not even in passport.." I muttered.

"Your true identity?" Inspector asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, who the hell are you?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Wait Inspector! Do you remember that bombing in the Tower several years ago?" Takagi asked.

"Yes? Why?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Conan-kun actually managed the bomb and I asked him, 'who are you'. And he told me, 'Ah, if you want to know, I'll tell you... In the afterlife...'" Takagi said.

" **Conan-kun actually managed the bomb?!** " Inspector Megure yelled.

"Uh..Yes." Takagi said.

I gulped.

"Conan-kun, who the hell are you?!" Megure shouted.

My glassed turned white. (Only DC fans knows this.)

"You figured that I am no ordinary child. But, I will give you a single hint, I was _once_ a brilliant Detective. You are probably wondering what the sixth grader is walking around the crime scene. Since, I am in a kid body, no one can believe me so I can only give hint since that fateful Night." I said coldly.

"You...Were..Once a brilliant detective?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Indeed..I was most famous detective in the Japan. Until, that fateful night." I said.

"So..You no ordinary child? So..You an adult?" Inspector megure said.

"Now, I suppose to be.." I said Bitterly.

"So..You have a Family?" Inspector asked.

I chuckled softly.

"Yeah..They moved away when I was fourteen. I lived home ever since...And I was in love with a girl...Who have forgotten me now..She's Married now..I kept her waiting too long." I whispered.

"So..What is your true name?" Inspector asked.

I look at Ran.

I closed my eyes.

They cannot know my true identity yet..

And then I opened them.

"I cannot Tell you until that time have come." I smiled.

" _What?_...Why you won't tell us?" Megure asked and completely ignored my request.

I went quiet.

I see..They don't accept my request..

I look at Ran teary Face.

I sighed gruffly.

"You see..I'm in dangerous and life threatening case right now..It better without you guys..After all I got a FBI in my side..You see why I always get wounds from Professor's invention that was actually a lie..I..I always ends up being a Lab rat..It very risky, I can either live or die..It was a miracle that I survived so far..For a price..I can either be in coma or gets wounded.."I chuckled softly.

"Lab Rat?" Ran gasped in horror.

Oops. Did it again..

"Who made you do that?! I swear to god, I will kick their ass!" Ran vowed in angrier.

I gulped.

Haibara will Killed me...

I winced.

I really need to learn how to shut up!

I cursed.

"Um..Uh...Because I wanted to?" I lied.

"Your lying." Mitsuhiko blurted without a doubt.

I stared at him.

I really shouldn't have taught Mitsuhiko how being a detective..

"Conan-kun..Tell me the truth..Or there is no curry until you tell us." Ran Insisted.

Goddamnit...She knows how to threaten me..When she mad..She is scary even when she threatened me as Shinichi..Seems she got used to me as Conan!

I began to sweat.

 _Still_ curry is my favorite..I cannot bare live without curry..

I groaned and then facepalmed.

This is the _worst_ day ever.

"Fine..Fine." I admitted.

Ran sighed with a relief.

I look at her shiny eyes.

I winced.

"Fine. I can tell you only one thing only." I said coldly.

Ran and Inspector Megure look at each other with a nervous looking.

I bet they have a lot of questions..

I laughed softly.

"Erm..Conan-kun can you leave us a moment to think?" Megure asked.

"Uh, Sure." I replied.

Everyone gathered around each other like a circle.

I am kinda worried though.

I Sighed.

Who can I blame on..

First of all, I faked my own death. Second of all, I betrayed my own heart and third of all, I lost my woman of my life...

I sighed.

"Conan-kun, We all have an anwer.." Ran said.

"Then, what is it then?" I asked nervously.

"Who is really are you?" Inspector Megure interrupted.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

Oh god..

"I'm...I'm..." I stammered.

"You are..?" Ran asked.

I smirked.

"After all..You are not going to believe me.." I said sadly.

"What?" Ran asked.

"You are not going to forgive me. After all it my destiny.." I said sadly.

"Come on. Who just are you?" Inspector Megure asked impatiently.

I look at everyone face.

I sighed.

"My Name...is—"

"Don't do it Edogawa-kun." Haibara warned.

"H-Haibara!" I cried.

I am so thankful..I thought my identity is about to be exposed for life.

I sighed with a sweat.

I got to thank her later after my long consequence from Haibara..

"Ai-Chan?" Ran and Inspector Megure said at same time.

"Ai-kun?" Inspector Megure said at same time.

"I'm warning you Edogawa-kun. You will regret it." Haibara warned.

"Y-yes Haibara." I sighed.

Haibara lend on my shudder and whispered to me.

"Kudo-kun..After this..I will kill you." Haibara whispered and stomp on my foot.

"Ow!" I screamed.

I see..She is deadly serious..

I groaned.

Damn..My foot.

I glared at her.

"Edogawa-kun, have nothing to deal with this case." Haibara declared.

"But, Ai-Chan—!" Ayumi Yoshida couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare called me that, If you refused then, I have no right for you to call me that!" Haibara glared at Ayumi coldly.

Damn..I haven't seen Haibara is _that_ deadly serious..

Suddenly I felt a pity on Ayumi.

"Haibara..That enough."

"But—"

"I said, That is enough." I Insisted.

"As..As..You wish, Edogawa-kun." Haibara Bowed.

"O-Oi Haibara, not in public.." I Whispered to her.

"Why Haibara just bowed to you Conan?" Genta asked.

"B-because—"

"—Edogawa-kun, I need to tell them.." Haibara said.

"Yes Haibara..If you want." I said sadly.

Haibara nodded.

"Do you remember week when I finally returned?" Haibara asked.

"Hai." Detective Boys nodded with a agreement.

"Several Years ago..Edogawa-kun, finally freed me from hell..I almost committed a suicide and then..Edogawa-kun freed my from my nightmare..Since that day..I owned Edogawa-kun my life. Because, my sister died in Edogawa-kun's arm..He is my sister's only hope to destroy the Black Organization..Until.. Few several years ago, Shinichi-kun lost his life during the battle. Of course, He knew that he won't able to make it. He also wished that, Mouri-san will moved on without him..Or get married. He is always be in your side until your death, Mouri-San. Mouri-San, He loved you dearly. He wished that accident can be erased from existence. Sadly, that poisoned put a cursed in him...He have a lot of cruelest Fate. However, He have been waiting for you, Mouri-San." Haibara said.

"H-He Have been waiting for me?" Ran mumbled.

"Indeed..He is waiting for you recognized him under his cursed mask." Haibara smirked.

"So..You are telling me that Shinichi is in here? Impossible!" Ran groaned.

I smiled a little bit.

I grabbed the bow tie and using Shinichi's voice,

My glasses turn white. (Only DC fans knows this.)

" _Hello Ran...It Have been several years.."_

"S-Shinichi...Where are you?" Ran demanded.

"I'm telling you, I'm under the cursed mask. That can lead to a 'Mystery Punishment From Heaven.' You freed me or I will fade away..." I muttered with Shinichi's tone.

 _"That Boy with a glasses is giving you a hint. After all, the boy with a glasses know who am I under my cursed mask. However, Do not blame on him for my death. It was me._ " I said with Shinichi's tone.

"Shinichi...After all this time..You were here and standing in my side since the beginning..." Ran started to cry.

" _Ran, do you understand that I have through for Past three years? Ran...I will be waiting for you to freed me from the cursed mask._ " I said in Shinichi's tone.

"Yes..Yes one day I will freed you from the cursed mask! I will be waiting!" Ran sobbed.

I smiled weakly.

" _Farewell, Ran. I will be waiting._ " I smiled in Shinichi's tone.

The end.

* * *

 ***sigh* I always get a most tragic sad ending. For some reason I'm very talented making tragic stories and sad ending. Guess what?! I won the 'dramatic queen' award! Victory! ✌︎('３** **')✌︎ *bow and bow* Thank you thank you! See ya in the next report!**

 **~ Author-chan**


	2. Bonus chapter

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaitou! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!

Conan Edogawa POV

Several years ago..On May first, 1997.

When the day I regret from, I will never take it back again.

Once my decision were made, I can't regret it back.

"Hey Kid?" I asked.

"Well well..It been while.. _Tantei-kun_." Kid smirked.

"Kid, It's possible that I can take a request?" I asked with a serious face.

Kid stared at me for a moment.

"My goodness..What are you thinking about Tantei-kun?" Kid asked.

"So, your answer is a 'yes'?" I asked.

"Unless you tell me, what are you thinking about Tantei-kun?" Kid begged.

I sighed.

"I need you to fake my death as Kudo Shinichi. You can only can able to do it, since you are master of disguise." I said coldly.

"I see..You have failed." Kid said sadly.

I nodded sadly.

"Once again Tantei-kun, do you understand your decision? I mean, you'll regret it Tantei-kun." Kid warned.

"Kid, I have already regretted it ever since the end of Kudo Shinichi. Though, thanks for the warning Kid." I smiled softly.

"Well, Tantei-kun I accept your request." Kid nodded.

"Kid..I need warn you, This disguise can take a risk..." Before I finish my sentence Kid interrupted.

"But, I need to own you back since you helped me back then." Kid smiled.

I Smiled weakly.

"Yeah.." My voice trailed off.

I walked away from the roof and I got a feeling that I won't see Kid again...Not for a long time.

Suddenly I shivered.

I took a last look at the Phantom Thief but, I realized that he is gone.

I went to Professor's house along with Detective Boys.

I look at Haibara but she don't look at me back.

* * *

Three days later..

Sunday, May fourth 1997.

Inspector Megure POV

Ring Ring!

I grabbed my telephone.

 _Click_.

"Hello, this is Inspector Megure." I replied.

"Inspector, please go to abandoned building along with Ran..There's something happened." Unknown said.

"What is it?" I asked.

 _Click._

"Damn..These days." I muttered.

I called the Mouri family to come to abandoned building.

Fifteen minutes later..

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

"Ran-nēchan?" I asked quickly.

"Yes Conan-kun?" Ran replied.

"W-What is that _dead_ body laying over there?" I lied.

"Dead body?!" Inspector Megure screamed.

Inspector Megure rush over the dead body.

"T-This.." Inspector Megure stammered.

"What is it?" Ran asked.

"Ran-kun..I'm sorry...The dead body is...Kudo-kun." Inspector Megure Have struggled finishing his sentence.

" _What_?!" Ran Screamed.

Ran rushed to Inspector Megure.

Suddenly Ran Screamed in tears and started to sobbed.

"No use..He died twenty four hours ago..." Inspector Megure said sadly.

"Who did this!?" Ran screamed.

My glasses turned white. (Only DC fans knows this.)

 _Sorry Ran._

* * *

Few days later..

Kaitou Kid POV

Finally.. I'm out of 'my' coffin...

I sighed.

So..That means I can't disguise Tantei-kun's old form (he means Kudo Shinichi if you don't know what he meant.)?" I mumbled.

 _Damn..That Disguise is so useful.._

I look at Tantei-kun's grave.

 _In a loving memory of_

 _Kudo Shinichi_

 _1980 -1997_

 _Son of Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo._

 _A Son, A Detective and A Hero._

Suddenly I felt that I won't see Tantei-kun again...Not for a long time...

Suddenly a rains come down.

I look around.

For some reason...I have a bad feeling about this...

Suddenly I saw a red laser on my chest.

I realized what is it.

"Oh sh—!"

I tried to move but it was too late...

 _Bang!_

I fell backwards and landed on the coffin.

My eyesight started to loses unconscious.

For the first time I started to cry.

Aoko...I'm sorry...I never got to confess you...I'm sorry Aoko...You are mine... _Forever_...

I moved my arm toward to the sky of rains.

"Don't worry _pops_..I'm coming..."

My arm fell to ground.

The end (for real!)


End file.
